I'm Going to Prom with THE Kendall Schmidt?
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: When Lindsey Parker tweets THE Famous Kendall Schmidt, Asking if he'll go to the Senior Prom with her, he tweets back, Yes! Is Kendall just trying to be nice to a fan? Or will he fall head over Vans for her?
1. 1 Prom Dates

**I'm Going to Prom with THE Kendall Schmidt!?**

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

**Lindsey's P.O.V.**

I sighed tiredly and stepped back to admire my work.

I had FINALLY finished cleaning my room.

"Mom! I finished cleaning! Can Haylee come over now?"

I yelled from my room.

"Yeah! Just be good while I'm gone alright?"

She yelled right back, she walked out of her room, purse slung over her shoulder, ready for her girls night out.

"Alright."

I put the cleaning supplies away.

"Bye Lindsey! I love you!"

"Bye, love you too mom!" I smiled, I hugged her and she walked out the door.

I pulled out my phone and called Haylee. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haylee!"

"Oh hey Lindsey! You finish cleaning yet?"

"Yep! Come on over!"

"Yay! I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Alright! See you soon!"

I hung up and decided to change into some sweatpants and my favorite shirt, the one I got at my Big Time Rush concert of course!

I sat back and looked at my room smiling.

I had re-arranged all my BTR Posters to hang on my wall neatly.

I sat on my bed and logged onto Twitter with my laptop, smiling at all the tweets from the boys ( mostly Carlos ) about Season 4 of Big Time Rush.

About ten minutes later I heard Haylee walk in.

Yes, she does have a key to our house. She's here so often and she's like a sister to me, we've known each other since we were like 2 years old.

"I'm here! Lets get this party started!"

I laugh and hear her coming towards my room.

She walked in and like me she had on her black BTR shirt, neon pink Vans and skinny jeans.

Her shortish, blond hair came slightly past her shoulders, and her bangs were swooped to the side but out of her face. She dropped her bag next to the bean bag across my bed and plopped down on it.

"So, guess who has her date to prom!?" She smiled wide.

"He finally asked you?! It's about time!" I laugh.

"Yep!" She laughed, "He actually took me out to dinner, and right before they served the food, he got on one knee, pulled out a ring box and opened it, and instead of a ring, there was a note asking if I'd go to prom with him!" She explained laughing, I laughed with her.

"Did someone ask you yet?" She asked opening her laptop and getting onto Twitter.

I shook my head, "Nope."

"We'll, we're just gonna have to fix that."

I laugh.

"Oh really? And how are we going to do that?" I asked sarcastically.

She smiled and got up taking my laptop from me,

"Like this." She typed something and hit enter smiling, she turned the laptop towards me and I read what she tweeted from my account,

** HeffronDrive Hi Kendall! I was wondering if you would go to my senior prom with me? I love you!:)**

My eyes widened and I laughed.

"Haylee! You can't just just tweet him and ask him to go to prom with me!" I laughed.

"It's not like he'll see it anyways." I laugh.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

"We've had a lot of fun with you all tonight!" James spoke into the microphone.

"We love you guys so much and hope to see you soon!" Logan spoke next.

"Good Night Atlanta Rushers! We love you!" We all yelled into the microphones in sync smiling as we took a bow and ran backstage.

I was still pumped with adrenaline when we ran backstage, I could tell that James, Carlos, and Logan were to. We love our job.

I turned to the guys,

"I'm gonna go shower, I'll meet you guys at the tour bus."

They nodded and we all headed to our dressing rooms to take our showers before going out to the bus.

I stripped down and got into the shower in the dressing room bathroom, letting the warm water run over my skin.

When I got out I put on some sweat pants, a white T-shirt, slid on my gray Vans, and walked out to the tour bus.

When I walked in, Logan was laying on his bunk typing something on his phone.

"Checking tweets from fans?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I nodded and laid down on my own bunk, pulling out my own phone to do the same.

I retweeted and replied to some, then one caught my attention.

**Lindsey Schmidt!3 **

** HeffronDrive Hi Kendall! I was wondering if you would go to my senior prom with me? I love you!:)**

I thought for a moment. Why not?

I retweeted it and tapped on her profile to follow and Direct Message her.

**"Hey! Kendall here, I would love to go to prom with you! What's your number?:)"**

I typed in the message and pressed send.

We felt our tour bus start up and start driving to the hotel we had for the night, we had a day off tomorrow to rest up and relax.

My phone beeped, telling me that I had a message.

I looked at it and saw a reply from Lindsey.

**"Is this really THE Kendall Schmidt?!"**

I chuckled a little before replying.

**"Yep! It's really me! :)"**

A few minutes later we exchanged numbers and I told her I'd text her tomorrow. The tour bus pulled up to the hotel.

I looked out the window and surprisingly there was no fans or paparazzi, but it was pretty late.

I checked my watch, it was about midnight already!

When James and Carlos's bus pulled up we grabbed our bags and Ranel (Our Security Guard) escorted us in.

Carlos and James were sharing a room while Logan and I shared the room right beside it.

I collapsed on the bed exhausted from the show, and fell asleep immediately.

**Don't forget to review!;D Love you all! 3**

**XOXO EM**


	2. 2 He Answered?

**2. I'm Going to Prom with THE Kendall Schmidt!?**

**WOW! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY I KINDA JUST FORGOT ABOUT THIS... MMY BAD! BU HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ANYWAYS! SORRY PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - He Answered!?**

**Lindsey's P.O.V.**

Haylee and I were talking and still on Twitter when a PM came up.  
I clicked on it and saw that...

"NO WAY!" I yelled my eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" Haylee yelled back.

"KENDALL FREAKING SCHMIDT PRIVATE MESSAGED ME BACK!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! Come look!" I yelled back, still not entirly beleiving it myself.

She ran over to me, pracically dropping her own laptop. She read the direct messages and then looked at me in disbelief/ Then she screamed... But I jained her too!

"We _have _to go dress shopping! LIKE NOW!" She yelled.

"Ok, I know it's crazy. and AMAZING, and unbeleivable! But dress shopping, right now? At _MIDNIGHT!? _Really Haylee?"

"Yeah! Let's go! Like now! I'll drive! Come onn!" She yelled pulling me up by my arm, causing my laptop to fall off of my lap.

"Haylee, really? What dress shop, besides Walmart, is really open, AT MIDNIGHT?"

She shrugged.

"I donno... We could look! 'Cause Lindsey, YOU'RE GOING TO PROM WITH _ THE _KENDALL SCHMIDT FROM BIG TIME RUSH! And Walmart? really? Why in the hell would we go prom dress shopping _at Walmart!?_"

Now it was my turn to shrug.

"I don't know... But I'm really going to prom WITH KENDALL FREAKING SCHMIDT! LIKE THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING! OH MY GOD!" I yealled freaking out. Geez... Sorry you have to witness me and my fangirling here.

"I mean think about it! This is the same Kendall Schmidt that we've fangirled over like A MILLION TIMES!"

"I KNOW!" Haylee yelled back.

"You're _welcome_ by the way!" She smirked and laughed a little.

I threw my self at her giving heer a huge bear hug.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! THANK YOU!" I yelled laughing.

She laughed and I let go of her.

"So how are we going toell your mom that you're going to prom with KENDALL FREAKING SCHMIDT!?"

I shrugged. "We have some time to figure _that _out."

Just then we heard the front door open.

"Lindsey! Haylee, who I'm assuming is here by now! I'm home!" We hear my mom shout.

Well, maybe we don't have as much time as I though. Time to get this over with...

* * *

**SOOO Sorry it's short! But Magic Mike is on, and it's pretty distracting... So, erm, yeah, you see my 'excuse' here? Hahaha Well, I should be updating soon enough! So PLEASE Review! :)**


End file.
